Flashing Storm
by Rusty532
Summary: In my version, there is a threat at camp...But it turns out that its not on the outside, but on the inside...And not just inside the camp, but in one of the main characters. Read to find out! Rated T for blood and small swear words.
1. Meet Thunder

I tipped back my head and yawned, my teeth showing.

"Shut your mouth, Thunder," Percy grumbled from across the table.

I shut my trap, and then looked at Percy, questioning him with a flick of my tail. Then I looked back at my little tin can of Fancy Feast. I bent down my head and began chewing up more of my food.

By the way, I'm a Hanther, a human that can turn into a panther. And my real name isn't Thunder. It's something else, but I'm not giving it to you. Just call me Thunder.

"Gods, Thunder, you really like that stuff, don't you?" Annabeth sat next to Percy with a smile, his arm around her.

"Hey, a cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do," I meowed, stretching. By the way, I'm not a boy. I'm a girl, and I'm Thunder, a daughter of Zeus.

Thalia walked by and rolled her eyes, went away, and came back with napkins. She started wiping my mouth, and I let her, content.

Hey, you'd be content too, if you had my life. I had the best of friends in the whole world, I had nine lives, and I led the camp.

Chiron? He died from my old enemy, Hank. It's quite a long story. A very extremely long story. He was supposed to be immortal, but Hank…Like I said before; it's a long, long, long, long story.

I started purring, now, Thalia still wiping the Fancy Feast beard off of my whiskers and chin, and I loved it.

Thalia is my half-sister, and we were stuck together like glue, always protecting each other.

Sure, I had Hazel, who was my best friend, but these guys…

"Gods, Thunder, you do like that stuff," Thalia finished wiping the cat food off of my face, then sat next to me. Sure, she leads the Hunters of Artemis, but she always drops by often to check on me and Annabeth and Percy.

Here:

Percy: Guy with wavy black hair, shocking green eyes, and is currently wearing blue jeans and a blue camp T-shirt. Boyfriend to Annabeth, loves her so much, never lets her out of his site.

Annabeth: Girl with blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and is currently wearing blue jeans and an orange camp T-shirt. Girlfriend to Percy, loves him so much, can't leave his side, except when they go to their cabins for the night.

**(By the way, Percy and Annabeth, in my version, they don't make out, and they don't have you-know-what. You'll see as the story moves on)**

Thalia: Leader of the Hunters of Artemis, black hair tied in a ponytail, shocking blue eyes, and is currently wearing her silver camo hunter suit. Is very protective of me.

Me: A Hanther, but in human form, I'm a 14 year old girl with brown hair and stormy gray eyes. My eyes have little flashes of yellow in them, like lightning in a storm. Currently in panther form, but when I'm a human, I'm wearing blue jeans and a yellow camp T-shirt. I'm VERY protective of my friends.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," I stood up, my friends trying to warn me something.

WHAM!

My head hit something hard, and I looked up to see a piece of cement. I turned to see Conner Stoll holding it above my head, laughing.

That's when I started chasing him.


	2. Thunder annoys Annabeth

**Annabeth's View**

I watched as Thunder chased Connor around the camp, dodging the nymphs, satyrs, campers, and the cabins.

Across from me, Thalia snorted in amusement.

Next to me, Percy, for once, kept his mouth shut from laughing. To me, I thought that was a relief. For once, he was silent. And silence from him couldn't get any better.

Now, where was I?

Oh, yes. I remember now. X over 120 equals-

WHAM!

I look up from my sketching on the table. "What now?"

Drew's standing there, a smirk on her face as she watched our leader chase one of the most troublesome campers there ever was going to be in the history of our camp. She had just kicked the table to get our attention, and now is leaning against it.

"Our leader is _so _pathetic," Drew sneered, checking out her nail polish.

"Thunder's not pathetic!" Thalia stood up and snarled at Drew, her fists clenched, ready to swing as hard as she could if Drew dared to say another thing about her half-sister.

"The last time I checked, Drew, you weren't leader of camp," Percy spoke up. "Until you become leader one day, which never may be, you will respect Thunder's decisions."

I stared at him in awe.

Ok, I have to admit, sometimes, Percy can be a bit smart. In these situations, he speaks wisely, probably getting that from Thunder. Thunder always spoke in wise sentences.

"That's right," I added on, turning my attention back to Drew. "You should be lucky Thunder even kept you as a cabin counselor. She at least let you have that."

"Our leader is a fool, and so are all of you!" Drew sneered. Then she softened as she looked at Percy. I moved closer to him.

Drew has always had a soft spot for Percy.

"Except for you, Percy," She cooed. "You are _so_ handsome and smart and-"

"Shut your trap, Drew," Percy growled, baring his teeth. "If you can't get it through your thick skull that I hate your guts, then you need some serious brain surgery!"

It was time for me to stare at him in awe again.

Well, actually, I was more smiling then staring. Drew was the one that was staring at him in awe.

"Oh, you two are such fools, and so is our pathetic leader!" Drew was back to snarling and spitting about Thunder again.

"Who's such a fool?" Drew whirled around and stared at Thunder, who was in human form with her arms crossed.

Thunder stepped forward, her fists now clenched to her side. "If you can't learn to have any respect for your fellow warriors, I'll take all your dresses and throw them in the mud and stain them with permanent marker!"

"No!" Drew gasped. "NO!"

And then she fell down, fainted.

"All that fuss over some stupid dresses," Thunder rolled her eyes, stepping over Drew and sitting next to me.

I sighed, since now I couldn't get any peace and quiet to run through math problems.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy leaned in close and squeezed my hand.

"You're a bunch of chatterboxes!" I whispered back, teasing him.

He gave me that same famous stupid grin of his, and I punched his arm gently.

Hey, we're Annabeth and Percy. We can't agree on one thing, and if we can, well, surprise, surprise. That will be the day when Thunder, for once, shuts up.

Again, where was I?

**Percy's View**

Annabeth punched my arm gently, smiling back.

Then she went back to sketching math problems on the table, but looked annoyed when Thunder blurted out "What the heck is that?" when Annabeth was drawing x over 170 equals some answer that I didn't quite catch.

Thunder kept on annoying Annabeth, and I got up, and switched my seat. Now I was between the two, so Annabeth didn't have to deal with Thunder that much.

I was too busy glaring at Thunder for disturbing Annabeth, so I was startled when I felt Annabeth's warm breath on my ear.

"Thanks," I heard her whisper, and then she kissed my cheek.

I tried to mumble something intelligent back, like _Hey, no prob_, but what I mumbled was "hynopob."

Annabeth laughed gently, then, when the others weren't looking, she kissed me, full on the lips.

Oh gods, warmth fluttered through me at a million miles per hour.

The whole world slowed down, and only Annabeth and I were at normal speed.

My whole body felt like I had been outside in the coldest winter storm, then brought into the warmest place on earth, and even though it was so warm, I couldn't break away. I _had_to stay there.

"Ooooooo," Thunder broke the moment. "They're kissiiinnnnnnggggggg."

Everything was normal again, unfortunately.

"Thunder, don't disturb them, you idiot!" Thalia snapped from across the table.

"Whew, it's hot out here," Annabeth sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "How long is this drought supposed to be here? Did you check the weather channel?"

"It's supposed to be here for the rest of the summer," I grumbled, and Thunder moaned.

"It's a 109 right now!" She complained. "I can't sleep under my bed covers anymore!"

"109 degrees? No wonder why I'm thirsty," Annabeth was still resting her head on my shoulder, and pretty much still drawing on the table with her finger.

"I'll go get you some water," I stood up, and…

WHAM!

There was Connor, laughing his head off and holding a hard slab of cement over my head.

The chase was on, except now it was me after him.


	3. The start of the threat

**Thalia**

"Get him, Percy!" Thunder shouted from where she sat across from me.

It had happened so fast, first with Thunder, the piece of cement over her head, and her chasing Connor. Now it was Percy's turn to chase Connor around campers, nymphs, and cabins.

I wouldn't blame him. I would shoot Connor in the eye if he did that to me, and I think he knew not to play that trick on me.

After Percy tired out, Thunder got up and chased Connor around again. This time, she got into panther form, which was smart because cats are faster than humans.

So there we were, Annabeth and I sitting at a table, and the two angry half-bloods after a nasty trickster that had tried to pick pocket me a couple of times yesterday. So if you think I'm fine with the two of them chasing after Connor, you bet I am! Not to mention, Connor stole twenty bucks from me the other day, so he's lucky I haven't shot him where it counts.

Uh oh, the flying wave tactic.

I watched as Thunder ducked down, and Percy jumped onto her back. Then, without warning, Thunder leaped into the air, sending Percy flying. And…

KAWHAM!

Percy landed on top of Connor.

Thunder ran over to them, and they pinned Connor, making him plead for mercy as they bent his arms in very painful ways.

"Ouch…" I muttered and looked away.

"What's ouch?" Annabeth looked up from her sketching on the table.

I remember that when Percy banged his head on the piece of cement, Annabeth's reaction was like this:

"Oh my gods, Percy! Are you ok?" Annabeth glared at Connor, but before she could get up and probably punch the living daylights out of one of that Stoll brother, Percy took off after Connor, and Thunder had followed. "He's ok," Annabeth shrugged, watching them for a moment with amusement dancing in her eyes, then she went back to sketching again.

"They were twisting Connor's arm in a bunch of nasty ways," I muttered, making a face.

I looked back at the scene, but Connor was gone, and so was Percy and Thunder.

Probably chasing Connor again. All well.

At least Connor was smart enough to not try the prank on me.

I stood up…

WHAM!

Well, it turns out, Connor isn't smart enough.

Another full blown chase.

**Hazel**

**(By the way, this is a character I created, not the Roman Hazel)**

I frowned as I looked at my shack, the water around it sloshing at the boards. I picked up the pail, scooped up some water that was on the deck, and flung it back into the mini lake around my house.

Gods, even in this drought, I had enough water to last me what felt like forever, and it was starting to flood our shack. My shack, and Thunder's, that is.

You see, when the biggest war in history ended, me and Thunder were rewarded. We said we wanted to live together out in the woods together as loners of Camp Half-Blood, the phantoms of the forest. But the gods said that Thunder needed to stay as leader of Camp, so they said that she could live in it with me, but she still commanded the camp.

The water continued lapping at my feet, and I knew that Thunder and I would be having another cold night. Even though we stayed inside during night time, the water would always find its way into our home.

I climbed up onto the roof, looking for any signs of Thunder, but nothing. I had just sent her a flare up in the sky, a yellow lightning bolt firework.

She should be here any second now…Especially in panther form. Panthers and other big cats are really fast, mostly cheetahs are the fastest, but the other big cats can be fast too!

Oh, yes, the biggest war in history. Let me explain this very extremely long story, and try to shorten it up in the best way that I can.

Ok, Thunder has four siblings, Eli and Dave, her two older brothers, Sally, her older sister, and her younger brother, Josh.

Well, long story short, an old dead enemy of ours came and scarred Josh for life. Josh grew angry, grabbed a sword that was cursed, and started killing others for the heck of it. Then, Hank, our long dead enemy, came and gathered him to defeat Thunder. But then Josh realized who Thunder was, and called off the war…For now. Hank wanted a war that day, and had leaped at him. But remember how I said the sword Josh picked was cursed? Well, if the blade touched you once, even a tiny cut smaller than a paper cut could kill you in a second. Well, Josh slashed, and Hank died from a tiny cut on his arm. Thunder met Josh in battle a week later, and Thunder lost a life. Then, Thunder killed Josh. Even though Josh was related to Thunder, and he could be a jaguar, he didn't have nine lives like Thunder since Zeus knew his destiny and decided to give him only one life.

Ta-freaking-da.

Ah, here was Thunder. She looked across the water desperately, her eyes in a panic.

I knew she wasn't a very strong swimmer, and cats hated water, except for tigers, which I was part of, and the water won over Thunder every time.

The panther paced along the start of the water, then hopped in.

Well, have you ever skipped a stone before? Or at least seen it being done?

That's how Thunder was. She was skipping across the water in panther form, going _boing boing boing _as soon as she put her paws on the water.

If you've seen that video where that cat skips across the lake, well, can you imagine a panther doing that? Well, if you can't…

IT'S HILARIOUS!

I fell back laughing as Thunder climbed onto the deck, then shook out her fur, getting me wet on purpose.

But did I care?

The answer: No flippin' way. I laughed until my pants were wet…Because I fell down and rolled over and into the lake. In fact, my clothes were wet all over; my shirt was wet, my pants, my shoes, my socks. You get the picture.

I stood up, and then looked at the shack. "Come on, we have some work to do."

Then Thunder cringed. She grabbed her chest, a choking sound coming from her throat, her claws out at her heart. Her muscles stiffened, and she gasped for breath.

I got into tiger form, ready to attack her if she dared. I had seen this before, and for some strange reason, it never happened to me, only to Thunder.

But then, a split second later, Thunder straightened up, and she stopped that weird thing, the choking, the claws, the stiff muscles, the gasping for air. She was alright.

"I'm fine," She rasped, but I didn't believe her.

"Good, let's get to work," I said, but I kept a close eye on her…

It was time to raise the red flag to the team.


	4. The fighting begins

**Thunder**

I didn't know why Hazel had looked at me weird. I don't know why she was still looking at me funny right now. She had changed to tiger form and was ready for attack. What had happened? That had happened hours ago, and we were still repairing the shack with the moon high in the air.  
I was still trying to work up the courage to ask what the heck the spasm meant, when another one hit me like a bolt of lightning, except lightning can't hurt me because I'm a daughter of Zeus.

I clawed at my chest, literally since I was still in panther form. I gasped for air, my lungs not getting any, like they were blocked. My head hurt and felt like it was on fire. My eyes grew wide, and a pain shot over my body faster than a bullet.

This time, I wasn't getting away from this spasm as easy. No, not at all.

A roar shook my body, and the moon shone on my midnight black fur, making it half black, half silver.

My eyes turned red and my muscles grew even bigger.

_Meat,_ my mind moaned, and the thing I found that would put an end to my hunger was a tasty looking tiger that was cowering in fear. _Time to eat…_

**Annabeth**

We were heading back to our cabins when we heard screaming coming from the woods. I looked past Percy, who had just as much confusion on his face as there was in my mind. And that was a lot.

Then, Hazel shot out of the trees in tiger form, her eyes wide as she skidded to a halt in front of me, Percy, and Thalia. "Thunder!" She gasped. "The curse! The moonlight curse!"

The three of us exchanged worried glances, our hearts hammering hard. Well, my heart was hammering pretty hard, I didn't know if the others were as frightened just like me.

Thalia had waves of fear coming off of her, I could tell, and Percy's eyes were wide and his hand held mine tighter.

Then a roar shook the forest, and a huge nasty looking panther leaped out, then stood on her hind legs and roared again, sending campers around us to run a bit, then turn and draw their weapons.

I wasn't the only one that was afraid. No, in fact, everyone here was terrified, even Percy, who usually could stand up to the worst things without flinching. But I could understand why he was terrified. He wanted to help Thunder get back to normal without hurting her, and that was going to be hard. Very hard.

"Thunder! It's me, remember?" Thalia cried, running up to the panther and looking at her strait in the eye.

"No! Thalia, don't get close to her!" I tried to stop her, but Percy wasn't going to let me move. I fought against him, but he wouldn't stop blocking my way.

"Move, Percy!" I snapped.

"I'm not letting you go!" He replied his eyes more fiery then mine. I gave up, mostly because I knew he wasn't going to let me go out there. I still wanted to go out there and help Thalia, but Percy, like I said, wouldn't budge.

Thunder roared again, then slashed at Thalia.

"No! Thalia!" I yelled, this time punching Percy dead in the gut. I hated to do that to him, but I had to help Thalia. I had to get to her…Or more like she got to me.

The swipe had sent her flying back, and Percy was still wheezing and gasping for air as Thalia crashed into me and sent us both tumbling across the ground.

Pain shot through me as I stood up, and Thalia followed more slowly. I saw that she was clutching her arm, and I saw blood flowing out from underneath her hand.

"Move your hand," I said quickly, and as soon as she moved it, I wanted to faint.

There were four deep red slash marks that went across her upper arm. And the bleeding wasn't going to stop for quite a while, I could tell that right away.

"Stay out of the fight!" I ordered, then ran into battle, unsheathing my dagger and charging strait at Thunder.

Thunder slashed at me, and I ducked, then I stabbed the panther in the rib cage.

Thunder backed off, then snarled and charged again, but before I could defend myself, someone already beat me to it…

**Percy **

I brought Riptide down in an arc, but though I missed Thunder's head,-which I wouldn't stab her there anyways -I lodged it in the panther's midnight black paw.

Thunder roared and backed off, dragging Riptide along with her. She picked up Riptide in her teeth and threw it aside, then snarled again, this time in pain.

Out of nowhere, Hazel came in her tiger form, snarling and slashing at Thunder to stay away from us, and I got to hand it to Hazel. It worked out well.

The giant panther payed no attention to us now since Hazel was out, and the two big cats wrestled with claws out and bites.

I was still breathing heavily from the punch, and Annabeth came up and took my hand in hers.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain," She mumbled in my ear. The only thing I managed to do was nod, but other than that, I was speechless to two things: One, the punch. Annabeth can punch HARD. Two, the tiger/panther fight going on in front of me.

Hazel clawed Thunder's shoulder, and the panther bit the tiger's arm. Hazel snarled in pain (Cause for some reason, Hazel can't roar) and bowled Thunder over with a swipe to the head. At the last second, Thunder bit Hazel's shoulder and both of them tumbled over the grass.

For a few more seconds, they wrestled, then Hazel managed to pin Thunder down to the ground, a desperate plea in her eyes.

"Thunder! It's me!" Hazel said while struggling to keep Thunder pinned. "It's me, Hazel! Your best friend! Remember? Please, it's me!"

Thunder roared in her friend's face, then swiped Hazel away and sent her into a tree. Hazel smacked the side of the tree headfirst and didn't get up.

The giant panther turned to us, snarling, and started to stalk towards us, her claws out and ready to kill us when she got close enough.

_Come on, Hazel!_ I willed the tiger to get up, but she stayed down, blood flowing from her mouth, her breath ceasing until…Hazel stopped breathing completely.

Uh oh.

I got in front of Annabeth, ready to defend her.

Thunder slashed at me, and this time, she left four deep red claw marks on my shoulder.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried.

Yeah, so I can be immortal at times, but Thunder's claws can hurt ANYTHING. Her claws were…I guess you could say blessed by the gods themselves. It hurt worse than the punch Annabeth gave me.

It might've hurt like crazy, but I stayed in front of Annabeth, despite her protests that I needed to stop fighting.

No way in Hades was I going to do that.

I didn't even think about it a second time when the panther lunged.

**So whatta think? Surprised that Thunder is the threat? A bit mad that Annabeth punched Percy? Feeling sad that Thalia had to stay out of the fight? Well, this is just the beginning, trust me. I hope you guys like it, since I have been planning out story after story of them (Thunder, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel) for months now.**

**Alright, alright. I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I am a major fan, though.**

**However, Thunder and Hazel (Not the Roman one) are mine. **


End file.
